This invention relates generally as indicated to a composite pressure vessel including a fluid port, and more particularly to the provision of such fluid port directly through the composite side wall structure, and to the method of making such fluid port.
Pressure vessels such as used, for example, in fluid actuators for flight controls for aircraft may be constructed of fabric reinforced composite materials to reduce the weight of the vessels without sacrificing strength. Such composite pressure vessels have included impermeable inner barrier liner members to prevent fluid seepage through the relatively porous composite materials. These liner members have been fabricated from metals and organic materials, and may but need not be bonded to the inner wall of the pressure vessels.
Because of the permeability of such composite materials, and the necessary sealing liner when used to contain fluids under pressure, up to now it has been difficult to port fluid (including hydraulic fluids or gases) directly through the composite pressure vessel side wall, as is often desirable.